1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, suggestions have been made for achieving wider dynamic ranges in imaging devices such as CCD (charge-coupled device) image sensors and CMOS (complementary MOS) image sensors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-125209 discloses a solid-state imaging device including high-sensitivity cells and low-sensitivity cells that are different in size from each other. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-040926 discloses a method for obtaining two signals with different sensitivities from each pixel by performing an electronic shutter operation twice with different periods of exposure. The art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-040926 allows an image to be formed with an enlarged dynamic range by selecting either of the two signals for each pixel.